La récompense
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: -spoiler manga- Shin vient d'avoir son diplôme. Yankumi se demande bien ce qu'il a à lui dire...


**Titre :** La récompense.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.  
**Fandom :** Gokusen (manga).**  
Disclaimer :** Le manga est l'œuvre de Morimoto Kozueko.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Shin x Yankumi.**  
Rating :** T.**  
Genre : **Humour, Romance.**  
Thème :** Gokusen – Shin/Yankumi – kiss de la communauté InsaneJournal "porn battle". Non publié, non porn, j'ai juste repris l'idée générale.**  
Nombre de mots :** 559 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** Attention, spoiler important pour le chapitre 144 du manga ! Où la relation ShinKumi avance d'un pas de géant… ou du moins, d'un pas de géant futur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gokusen - La récompense

Le diplôme. Cet idiot lui avait dit qu'il attendait d'être diplômé pour « continuer ».

Continuer quoi, bordel ?

Kumiko passait et repassait la scène dans sa tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au juste… ? Elle avait eu l'impression que…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sawada était un élève. Son élève. Il n'était pas un adulte, n'avait pas des réactions d'adulte, des espérances d'adulte. C'était un petit garçon innocent qui…

Oubliez. Il sortait régulièrement avec les sous-fifres de Kumiko (« jeune maître », « jeune maître »… eh, oh, c'était son élève, mince ! Ils auraient pu éviter de l'enrôler déjà !). Il l'avait vue dans maintes situations délicates. Il avait même participé au festival d'automne du sanctuaire Kamiyama (1), où tous les hommes étaient en pagne., Shin y compris. Kumiko devait bien avouer que ce jour-là, elle regardait plus l'avocat de son cœur, Shinohara, que Shin, mais il était présent. Elle le savait. Il lui semblait avoir vu une chevelure flamboyante dans la foule de participants.

Il n'était donc pas innocent. Mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par « après le diplôme, je te dirai ».

Lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle était le pire professeur de la Terre ? Que le survêtement rouge la grossissait ? Qu'il voulait – oh mon Dieu, pitié, tout mais pas ça – intégrer le clan Yamaguchi ? Que l'avocat et elle ne formeraient pas un beau couple… ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kumiko Yamaguchi ne vit pas son élève arriver derrière elle. Il tenait encore à la main, roulée et soigneusement fermée par un sceau, la preuve qu'il avait terminé le lycée. Finalement. Pas que ce soit une surprise, mais jusqu'au bout, on avait cru que la troisième C ne terminerait jamais son année. Et pourtant, ils l'avaient tous eu, ce précieux papier.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shin. Lui aussi repensait à ce soir-là. Au soir des feux d'artifice. Un ancien élève lui avait donné des cours (sous la contrainte) d'hôte et il s'était mis naturellement à se comporter comme tel avec Yamaguchi. La situation avait été plus qu'étrange… mais il en gardait un bon souvenir tout de même. Il avait réussi à la surprendre. A l'impressionner. Elle avait l'air de croire qu'il n'était qu'un enfant alors qu'il se sentait devenir adulte, surtout depuis qu'il connaissait son secret et qu'il liait connaissance avec les différents membres du clan.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il approcha à pas de loup. Elle ne faisait pas attention. Alors il posa un index sur sa joue, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, surprise, et… il l'embrassa sur la joue. Saisissant l'impulsion du moment, vite, avant de regretter, avant de réfléchir.

- Merci pour cette année, Yankumi, murmura-t-il.

Il continua son chemin l'air de rien, alors que son visage concurrençait sérieusement le rouge de ses cheveux. Seigneur, elle allait le découper en tranches de sushi quand elle reprendrait ses esprits. Mais tant pis, il l'avait fait. Enfin.

Toujours assise sur son plot, à la sortie du lycée, Yankumi le regarda s'éloigner. Son cerveau ne recommença à fonctionner que cinq minutes plus tard. Elle avait oublié cette affaire de diplôme, ses questions, le clan, l'étrange attitude de Shin. Même le baiser.

Il l'avait appelée Yankumi ! Il l'avait remerciée !

C'était sa consécration en tant que professeur ! (2)

F I N

(1) : Chapitre 80 du manga.

(2) : Shiiin ? Elle a pas tout compris, là, Yankumi xD


End file.
